Yuki and Machi, a winter romance
by Bloodchief7894
Summary: I am so sorry Poeticpocochichi i had to use your poem, it was just perfect and it fit, if you want i will delete this, If you dont like it i will delete it okay? Any way yuki machi romance poem, you get it.


Fruits Basket Fan Fiction

YukiMachi, A class room romance

As Yuki started unpacking his things into his new dorm where he would spend the next 4 years he unpacked a picture of the zodiac. His hands trembled over Tohru's face, he would miss her. After how much she changed his life, he was brought back to reality by a knock. Probably the building manager, he said he would be down in a short while.

"Oh good you're here, listen about these papers which part do I-." He was stopped cold, at his door was a soaked Machi. In her high school uniform, this was odd because she had graduated a year ago. Also she was panting and blushing, Yuki was on the verge because Machi was so soaked you could see her underwear through her uniform. He quickly looked away to avoid staring at her because that would just complicate things,

"Yuki…" She managed to mutter, He barely heard her. He led her in and gave her a change of clothes, he turned around as she changed, all he had was just boys' clothes but she wore them nonetheless. She was very attractive in the oversized boys' clothing. Yuki couldn't help but stare. Machi caught his gaze and turned away blushing, even if they were going out (which she still hadn't gotten used too) this was hard for her. Yuki had missed her for so long that he acted completely on impulse. He came up right behind her and rested his arms on her neck. Her hands came up to meet his arms, as she touched him her cool hands felt good on his contrasting hot skin. His hands fell from her neck and came down together around her waist. He moved the hair from her neck and started showering with kisses; this was a big step especially for them. They had not even had their first kiss yet. Machi had never had a kiss and Yuki the same, Machi moaned at this new sensation. Machi hadn't gotten used to gotten used to going out with the prince. Yuki sat her down on the bed and lay her down; he felt her forehead and started getting an ice pack. He finally unpacked it to find Machi asleep in his bed; she was beautiful even when asleep. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, in her sleep she moved her head and it was on her lips instead. She never woke up, when she finally did wake up it was nightfall. She saw him writing, on his desk. He was shirtless, and she was blushing, he looked over and smirked.

"Are you ok? Machi, you look better." He put his hands gently on her face, and reached out and their lips met. Machi was panting, she had never been kissed. And to be kissed by the prince, it was extraordinary. She had never felt better in her entire life.

"Yu…ki." She managed to mumble; he looked at her glorious face for a little while before responding,

"Yes, Machi?" He looked right down into her eyes over her, he had such a sense of power about him, you couldn't tell by looking at him but he did.

"Please, kiss me. I need it." He was a little shocked, he figured she would want to stop not continue, but he happily obliged. He was kissing her while her hands roamed his bed and she felt a sheet of paper. She pulled it out, and caught Yuki's perfect 'Oh shit' face.

"What's wrong? Yuki, what is this?" She asked in an innocent tone, Yuki felt his heart sink into his lungs.

"Truthfully?" Machi started getting worried, she had never seen Yuki act like this. "Open it." His face was grave, the warm feeling had disappeared. She looked down to read it:

In the heart of winter,

a cold matter falls from the sky;

It forms a perfect sheet on the ground,

only to be destroyed with us walking by.

To step upon the bitter snow,

perfection was in ruination.

Just as we wished for us to be;

Free with our elation.

Once trapped in a world of perfection,

we were caged from our happiness;

For there are those who expects that state from us,

which was unpleasant to the heart and the rest.

During that state,

Helplessness was all that we felt,

Loneliness was our best friend,

as we hid our weaknesses amongst ourselves.

Then, we saw one another,

suffering the same state.

Our masks of perfection was shattered,

due to our precious fate.

Since then, our lives were filled with sweet words,

special friends with love still in secret;

And many unknown days to come,

in our life's enjoyment.

Someday, when snowfall returns, with our hands held with the sound of laughter,

will we be stomping around again, as we'll never go back, ever.

Machi looked up to see Yuki smiling again, it wasn't the hollow smile she always saw from school, this was a warm smile. As they kissed before she left, Yuki slipped the paper into her pocket and whispered into her ear

"And I mean every word. If you want to come back, I will keep my promise if you want."

Thank you for reading, Give ultimate props to Poeticpocochichi who wrote the poem, sorry buddy I had a creative slump. Any way thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
